Love Is
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: SasuSaku Month 2014! Sasuke and Sakura have always loved each other, and even after so many years together, neither see their love fading anytime soon. -Paused-
1. The Smell of Fresh Paint

**Love Is**

**Summary:** SasuSaku Month 2014! Sasuke and Sakura have always loved each other, and even after so many years together, neither see their love fading anytime soon.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku. Mentions of NaruHina and ItaOC.

**Note:** I know I'm late. ;-; But at least I'm trying this year. I highly doubt last year's SasuSaku month will ever be finished...

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Smell of Fresh Paint<strong>

Sakura hated the smell of paint, but knew that it would be gone very soon from the room she and her husband, Sasuke Uchiha, were busy painting. The pale yellow fit very well with the beige curtains that hung over the window. They were nearly finished, but the smell was almost unbearable and made Sakura to leave the house until the room had aired out.

_Ugh, paint… why does it smell so bad?!_

When Sakura sneezed a moment later, Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! We're not done!"

"The paint fumes are getting to you, aren't they?"

"…how did you know that?"

He smirked, shaking his head once more. "They're getting to me too. Let's take a break, have some tea, and we can go finish up in a few minutes, all right?"

Sakura wanted to protest and go back to finish, since they were so terribly close to being finished. After a moment, she sighed before nodding and following Sasuke out to their living room.

"I wish one of the kids would come over…"

"They're busy, Sakura. Besides, we still have Ryu."

"I know! But… they're getting a new sibling in a few weeks!" Sakura grinned, still excited about the new changes happening in their lives.

After twenty-three years of marriage and five children of their own, they were adopting a soon-to-be-born baby girl from Kirigakure. They had discussed this decision for nearly two years before they finally decided that they would bring in a baby or young child to join their family. Their oldest four children had already moved out of the house. Sanosuke was twenty-two and married to a girl that Sakura adored and they had just recently had their first daughter.

Keiko was twenty and working at the hospital almost nonstop. She had moved out in order to give her parents some space and so she could get enough sleep each night before going into the hospital each morning.

Their twins, Keiji and Satomi, were eighteen and had moved out a few months ago, sharing an apartment in order to keep rent down and because they worked together on their missions and such.

The youngest, Ryu, was only four-years-old and had been a surprise when Sasuke and Sakura were thirty-eight. They had been convinced that the twins would be their last children, and then Sakura came up with a positive pregnancy test and they had their youngest in early February.

Now, they were anxiously awaiting their newest addition in just two more weeks.

"We need to finish the room…"

"Hmm…" Sasuke nodded, handing Sakura the cup of tea he had made for her, before taking a seat beside her at their table.

Sakura took a sip, before smiling softly. "We'll have a new little baby in our home soon…"

"Mm-hm…"

"What should we name her? Her birth mother said we could name her whatever we wanted to."

"Perhaps we should pick a unisex name. just in case."

"Ha, like when Ryu was supposed to be a girl, but came out a boy?"

"Exactly." Sasuke smiled while Sakura laughed. They hadn't told that story to Ryu yet, but hoped he would get a kick out of it when he was older.

"How about…"

"Seiko."

"Hmm?" Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, smiling slightly. "Seiko? Hmm… that sounds lovely! Seiko Uchiha… oh gosh, I like that."

"Good." Nodding, Sasuke looked into the living room when the front door opened and slammed shut, signaling that one of their five children had arrived at the house.

"Momma! Daddy! Where are you?"

"In here, Ryu!"

Ryu didn't enter the kitchen for a moment, but when he did, he had a strange look on his face. "The house smells weird!"

That caused laughter to come from both Sakura and Sasuke. They hadn't told Ryu they would be painting the nursery for his baby sister today, as it was to be a surprise and because Ryu loved painting (they simply didn't want him to try and throw paint about the room).

"Oh, Ryu, we painted the nursery for your sister! Do you want to see it?"

Ryu's eyes widened a bit, and he nodded, eager to see what his sister's room would look like.

"Yeah!"

"All right! Let's go!" Sakura lifted Ryu into her arms, giving Sasuke a smile. "Care to join us?"

"No, I'll clean up down here a bit. I'm still trying to get over the paint fumes."

"Ha, fine. Let's go, Ryu."

Sasuke shook his head, smiling as Sakura took Ryu upstairs and he cleaned up the dishes. Truthfully, he was completely over the paint fumes, and simply wanted to spend some time with his wife and youngest child before returning to the nursery. They were close to finished, so, he wasn't worried about Ryu taking the paint and flinging it all over the place.

He was more worried about what Sakura would make him do later. They still had to put together the new crib and get the room finished after the paint dried. He wasn't looking forward to that in the end.

"Ryu, no! you're not allowed to throw paint around in here!"

Sasuke held back a laugh as he ran upstairs, hoping to keep Ryu from messing up their paint job.

_Please be a good, quiet child, Seiko… please._


	2. Late

**2. Late**

When Sakura was pregnant with hers and Sasuke's first child, a boy, she was due in early April, but it didn't go as planned. Her due date was _supposed_ to be the fourth, but she made it all the way to the twentieth and still showed how signs of going into labor and finally giving birth.

At first, when she was only three days late, Sakura didn't mind when Sasuke asked if she wanted to go ahead to the hospital for an induction. She said no, that she would wait until the baby decided to finally join them.

Once she was ten days late, Sakura regretted not taking Sasuke up on the offer, because he was out of village on the fourteenth and wasn't expected back until the nineteenth. She wished she could go back to earlier in the month and go to the hospital when Sasuke asked so they could have their baby.

"Oh my gosh, this is ridiculous!" Sakura whined a bit as she tried to relax while Sasuke _attempted_ to make dinner (he wasn't very good at cooking, but Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him that some days). "Sixteen days. He is sixteen days late! That's over two weeks, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke watched Sakura for a moment as she ranted, before smiling slightly. "I know how long it's been, Sakura. You've been telling me every day…"

"So? I just him out!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke finished "cooking" and set their dinner on the table, taking his place beside Sakura. "Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go on to the hospital tonight, or in the morning?"

She sighed, thinking for just a moment. "I guess tomorrow morning would be best. Who knows, maybe once I've been induced, my labor will move quickly and we'll have a baby boy this time tomorrow!"

Sasuke nodded, still smiling as he took a hold of Sakura's hand, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too. And our baby, of course!"

"Of course."

+!+

The very next morning, Sakura and Sasuke got up at 7:30 and called the hospital, saying they were on their way.

Once they got there, Sakura was taken to the maternity ward and induced almost immediately. It wasn't even ten minutes later that Sakura said she felt the first contraction, and that it was a whole lot stronger than she expected it to be.

Three hours later, Sakura had been through a C-section and was resting back in her hospital room. She was thrown for a loop when it was discovered that the baby was breech and couldn't be born the natural way because of this. Sakura hated the idea of having a C-section, but she still agrees to it after Sasuke talked it over with her.

Now, Sasuke was right beside Sakura, holding on to their, surprisingly, tiny newborn son. He was seventeen days late, yet he only weight six and a half pounds. They were expecting him to be a lot bigger than that because of how late he was. Weeks ago, Sasuke and Sakura had decided on the name Sanosuke, and they kept it even after finally meeting him face-to-face.

"Sanosuke," Sasuke spoke softly to the half asleep baby in his arms, hoping he would fully fall asleep soon. "Your mother is going to give you heck for the rest of your life because you were almost three weeks late. I wouldn't take her too seriously, though. She loves you to death. If she didn't, she wouldn't have agreed to the C-section."

Sanosuke stared at his father with half-lidded eyes, before yawning and stretching his arms a little bit. Sasuke just shook his head, smiling at his tiny son.

"I love you, Sanosuke. Sakura does too, I promise. And I swear, I will _never_ leave you and your mother alone."


	3. Phobia

**3. Phobia**

Sasuke, though he did come from a famous, prominent clan and was considered a child prodigy (not in the same vein as his older brother, though), was not without his fears when he was younger. At first, he was convinced, when he was placed on a team with Sakura, he was simply worried about the fact that she was a fangirl when they were in the academy and he knew nothing had changed in the few weeks since their graduation.

Now that he was older and much wiser than he was at twelve-years-old, Sasuke has come to realize that he had a mild case of Philophobia, the fear of falling in love. But he realizes that "mild" probably wasn't the right word. He was _terrified_ of the idea that he might fall in love with Sakura before he could make his name known in the shinobi world.

So, he ignored Sakura anytime she tried to ask him on a date or to just hang out after missions. He didn't want anything to possibly click together and convince him to fall in love with her. Nothing was going to deter him from his dream.

Until he turned sixteen and saw Sakura on a date with someone. He didn't know who the person was, it must've been some random guy that worked at the hospital with her, but Sasuke didn't like it in the end.

The day after, he confronted Sakura about it, and only got a shrugged before she grinned.

"Sasuke-kun… do you _like_ me?"

"What? No!"

Sakura wasn't convinced when Sasuke responded, mainly because of the bright red blush on his face.

"You're lying! You like me~!"

"Sakura, stop it!"

Sasuke eventually admitted that he did, and explained the last few years to Sakura, who smiled and nodded.

She seemed to understand, telling Sasuke that it sounded like he had a small case of Philophobia.

"Small? _Small?_ I was terrified of it, Sakura!"

"Well, yeah! But you got over it!"

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"Shut up so I can kiss you already."

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong> lol, i'm so lame. ;-;


	4. There Was No Warning

**author's note:** it's RTN based [because i'm still an obsessive little thing over that movie]

* * *

><p><strong>4. There was No Warning<strong>

There was no warning when Sakura was randomly woken up at six in the morning one December day by someone knocking on her apartment door. It was highly unusual, as no one ever woke her this early unless there was an emergency at the hospital or they were in desperate need of her help with something.

_Ino's the only one who would ever wake me this early…_

Sakura started pulling herself out of bed, almost at a snail's pace since it was so early. He quickly threw on her robe, before barely cracking the door open and raising an eyebrow at who was there.

"Sasuke?"

"Morning!"

"What the heck are you doing here, stupid? It's six in the morning!"

Sasuke just laughed, nodding a bit. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so, I decided to come see you! And, heh, it started snowing on the way over! We should go have a snowball fight!"

Sakura stayed quiet, staring at Sasuke while he tried to keep from looking her in the eye as they stood there.

"Sasuke, we are both highly respected ninja in our early twenties, and you want to have a snowball fight?

This time Sasuke was quiet, looking like he was thinking.

"Yes."

+!+

"You are a freaking cheater!"

"I am!"

Sakura gave Sasuke a glare before turning around and walking back towards her apartment, hearing him yell her name while she walked away. She had, reluctantly, agreed to go out and have a snowball fight with Sasuke for a little while, until she found out he had used the cloning jutsu in order to hit her more, and Sakura considered that cheating.

She quit almost immediately after, but Sasuke hadn't heard her at first, and threw another snowball, hitting her in the back of the head and almost knocking her over. She shot him a horrendous glare, and told Sasuke she had said she was done, before she said why when he asked.

Sasuke, however, didn't see the use of clones as cheating and followed after Sakura when she left.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry!"

"You gave me no warning that you were going to throw another one! I quit before you threw it!"

"Sakura-"

"No. I'm done for today. I'm going home to sleep more."

"Wait!"

"Sasuke, stop follow-"

Sakura once again received no warning as Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist to stop her, before pulling her towards him and quickly kissing her.

"I'm sorry about hitting you! I won't do it again! Please go back with me?"

Sakura stayed silent for a moment, sighing with a nod. "Fine… I'll go back."

Sasuke smiled very slightly. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh… but no clones, no hitting me in the head, and no kissing me again!"

"Agreed! …except the last part."

"Sasuke!"


End file.
